Beneficial Assassins
by Thebeautyofthegreatdepression
Summary: Thanks to Sarah, Ed blurts out Eddy's plan and the entire culdesac ends up befriending them. This time it actually lasts. Even though Sarah probably will never get along with Eddy and Kevin still fights with him about situations involving Edd's safety, their still allies. And will Kevin ever tell Double D how he feels? (Yeah, of course.) on an astral plain, Kevedd in spirit.
1. Chapter 1

So, I wrote this for a reader and I'd like to reedit my first chapter to this story. This originally wasn't going to be in the story until later, but it's actually going to help Me out. Be patient. I'd like to write a babysitting story because I doubt I can make gross enough zombies.

* * *

Beneficial Assassins

Flashback:

* * *

August 12th, 2015 was the worst day of Eddward Marion Vincent's life. Ed was overseas on a heavy-lifting job with Johnny and Kevin who was a master at breaking and entering was assigned to assist Edd and Eddy. The three were drenched from the downpour that heavily drained from the dark clouds outside.

Dripping wet, Eddy and his two comrades crawled through the large vent that was fifteen stories off of the ground. Kevin was happily entertaining Edd with a few jokes. The two had grown close within just a short period of time and currently had a relationship of amigy, something the redhead naturally took to pride.

Kevin and Double D were laughing softly causing Eddy to growl in annoyance.

"Can you two stop flirting? We're almost there," Eddy whispered with a sharp hiss, simultaneously crawling towards the screen that was only meters away.

Double D complied, clueless that his companion had technically been flirting with him and Kevin's pinkened cheeks turned red, embarrassed at what Eddy had said. Kevin moved his eyes which had been fixated on Edd's to Eddy. The bright light that reflected on the metal came into view in the process. He focused his eyes on the back of Eddy's dark brown hair and glared. He then began to recover from his blush.

Eddy reached the screen of the vent and without thinking removed the screen. He slid the screen behind him after removing it and readied himself to drop by dropping his legs through the square opening. He prepared himself for his landing and dropped about eight foot down.

6:23 p.m.

He landed in a crouched position and slowly stood then stepped away from where he had stood to allow his comrades room for their entry. His eyes stopped on a holding cell that exhibited two people. Eddy froze in place, a little over two feet away from where he'd entered the area. The smoky eyed male failed to notice the three man who sat at a desk in the room.

6:23 p.m.

Double D looked downed dreadfully, he was hesitant to go through Eddy's improvised entryway. He was terrified of heights. Kevin noticed this and devised a plan.

"Swing your legs over and I'll grab your hands and lower you to the floor," Kevin said with a comforting hand on Double D's shoulder.

Double D nodded and changed into a sitting position and slid closer to the point of entry. Kevin switched his hands to cupping Double D's arms, this let the sagacious ravenette know he was safe.

Kevin removed his calloused hands from his crush's upper arms and gently grabbed his wrists. Double D took an intake of breath and slid down through the open space while Kevin's grip tightened and he lowered him down. The hand-to-hand contact brought the taller male to realise how enjoyable the softness of Edd's creamy flesh was. His cheeks began to glow pink as he continued lowering Double D through the opening.

About five inches above the speckled white tiles that were only a couple feet from the wall, the indigo irised male qued Ranger K to let him drop as he dangled. Cool water dripping from Edd settled on the floor around his feet. The redhead who was in uniform obliged and Double D dropped in a straight position. The black fedora atop his head moved slightly and before walking away from where he stood he fixed it.

He scanned the area, stopping to see Eddy's grey eyes were filled with a mixture of shock and fear. Curiously, Double D followed his gaze.

6:27 p.m.

Ranger K kept his eyes on Double D and after seeing that he'd landed safely dropped into the white, brightly lit room. It was a spacious area created from concrete blocks. His black boots clicked against the floor when he landed at last. The brunette seated at the desk's neck snapped to his direction and he glared.

'Shit,' Ranger K thought and inwardly face-palmed, 'Way to go, dude," he told himself.

The man swiftly grabbed the walkie-talkie on his desk and began to give orders to the person on the other end.

It was then that Eddy's hand instinctively fell on his gold-plated gun and he shot the man in the back of the head. Finally, he turned to his best friend,

"Hey, Edd, aren't those your parents?" Eddy asked, voice faintly laced with horror.

Double D nodded, shaking. Those were his parents. He was beyond shocked, he couldn't speak, though he tried. Kevin gasped and slowly approached him as he rushed thought over thought, having no idea what to do. His indigo eyes glazed over with moisture.

The man in the chair had washed out medium-brown hair and bright sapphire blue eyes. His face which was swelled and had been badly beaten was caked in sweat that was dripping down his face relentlessly. Charles D. Vincent was breathing heavily beneath the binding covering his mouth while he was fighting in desperation to escape. Obviously, to no avail.

Marionette I. Vincent's head drooped towards her lap, the long black locks shielding her face were grimy and blood was dripping from them and onto her full, pallid legs. Her complexion was a bright white, almost pasty, but whiter than ivory.

The crimson fluid dripped down her legs and pooled around her feet. Both Mr. and Mrs. Vincent were still in their uniforms, a long white coat.

Behind Mrs. Vincent was a man, shorter than Double D, but taller than Eddy, with a bland black face mask on. He was handling a bloody scalpel as he order Double D's father to quiet down.

Deep red blood seemed to be draining from Marionette's neck, and was covering her cleavage above her cotton black dress that was exposed due thanks to her unbuttoned, now stained, white coat.

The whole time, she had been in great distress, soft whined moans escaping from her covered lips. Little did either of the three who were outside of the cell know, but while they were out in the rain, joyfully enjoying their day, the man in the mask had given Charles one last chance.

Mrs. and Mr. Vincent were captured and had been captives for almost a month by this point in time and had been interrogated hourly by various men. One had just so happened to think the woman didn't have the answers he was looking for and decided to use her out of anger to get him talking.

Charles eyes sharply plead with his son. Tears spilled from Double D's eyes, he quickly reached out and snatched the handgun from Kevin's belt and held it forward.

"LET THEM GO OR I'LL SHOOT!" his voice blared loudly, he sounded dead serious. The dark haired male was completely livid.

"It's bulletproof glass, calm down," the strongly British accent vented into the suggested casually.

Double D moved stopped biting his lower lip and grit his teeth. He aimed the gun at the masked man and fired two shots, barely cracking the thick glass. The man glared behind his glasses and stabbed with intense pressure into his mother's shoulder.

"No!" Double D cried out.

"Fuck!" Eddy who had turned away from the scene, mournfully looked towards Kevin and saw that he was only looking at Double D, crying for him.

Marionette threw her head back leading her ebony tresses to slide from her face, her multi-colored, dark green eyes squinted in pain.

"Hold your fire, I am the only one with the code."

Eddy raised a brow as he listened to what the man was saying.

'Code?' Ranger K questioned mentally.

"The gas will be administered within ten minutes time." he said uncaringly and like it was a total bother.

The small screened covered door that from the inside was covered in white wooden blinds was to the right of the holding cell. It opened and a man in a tailored grey suit stepped out. His eyes were a grey blue and his hair was a finely combed light brown.

6:34 p.m.

Double D glared at the man who now stood in front of him, refusing to lower the borrowed weapon. The taller man smirked, knowing he had the upper hand. Also, he figured the appealing male in front of him wouldn't shoot.

"I thought you boys were cops," he said, an amused tone framing his words.

The intellectual seethed through his teeth, shaking in a rage.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Kevin spat in disgust, green eyes never leaving Double D. He took a step closer to the smartest Ed.

"Clyde Caldwell," he said after he turned to face the redhead, "Hmm. Dressed in red and a...Zoro mask.. Was clueless today was Halloween, thanks, kid." he mocked.

"Why are you doing this?" Double D questioned in a tone that demanded he answer.

Clyde sighed halfheartedly and brought his eyes to the ceiling in irritation,

"Ah, yes, an explanation. Of course you'd ask for one. I assume those people are close to you," he tilted his neck to the side, "am I right?"

He lifted his left arm into the air and snapped his fingers. The man in the cell could be seen removing his gloves and placing them on the metal rolling table. Kevin watched him intently, ready to attack.

"I would like an explanation, actually, they're my parents," Double D replied peevishly.

Kevin rushed forward in a spring, surprising everyone as the man behind them opened the heavy metal door. The man wearing a black trashbag slithered out and the door shut too quickly for Ranger K to grab it. Kevin was livid, he swung back and roughly beat him in the face.

The shorter man pulled out his tazor and tazed him in the neck. Kevin's knees buckled and he, though he kept being tazed, he stepped back, away from the device's connection with his flesh and tried to reobtain his composure.

"Oh, Chancy, just get over here," Clyde complained.

The man strolled over, his black leather squeaked with each step. He stopped a few inches behind Clyde and stood there, face covered in bulging black goggles.

Double D lowered the weapon, deciding to take the hospitable approach to solving this matter, "Listen, Mr. Caldwell," he forced his indigo eyes which were smoldering with hostility to meet his low-ranking blue ones, honeying his voice as he did so, "What must I do to get this to stop. I can get you money," he implored, feeling like he was committing self-dishonor.

"No. I do not want your money. They will die, I've grown tired of interrogating them." he stated dryly.

Double D lost it. He shot the balding man right in the eye, through the goggle and turned the gun on Clyde.

Chancy fell back, head hit the floor and his wound began painting the white tile with garnet fluids.

Clyde bit his tongue, no longer feeling as confidence wavering, "Shit, he was my best assistant," his British accent carried on the i in shit. Light tapping sounds could be heard from two areas of the room, Clyde turned his head to see Eddy trying to break into his office, "Oh, would you stop? Its not like I'm going to give you the password," he turned his neck to his left, the intellectual watched his moves, "And you, you cannot pick that lock, a key is necessary, give up!"

Then, on the word 'key' it dawned on him, an idea quickly flowered and without a second thought he put the gun to the outside of Clyde's heart and pulled the trigger. When he fell, the ravenette straddled him and started checking his pockets for a key to the cell his parents were confined in. Clyde screeched in pain and Edd slapped him for it.

Dark tan gas began spraying into the enclosed vicinity. Mr. Vincent's rash movements only rattled the chains. Mrs. Vincent's head was drooped to her left, she was huffing and puffing as her eyelids grew heavy. She struggled to keep her eyes open while Eddy and Kevin slammed into the cracked glass over and over.

Edd quickly judged the key he'd seized from Clyde as a door key and not a lock key and started searching Chancy. Tears flowed from his eyes, blurring his vision as he searched. Edd found no key on Chancy and hurriedly sprang to his feet.

"Got it!" Double D rushed over to Clyde's office with the key in between his two fingers and his thumb.

Kevin and Eddy had expected him to have found the key necessary for the cell, blinked in confusion. They soon figured out that that key was in his office.

Ranger K could could barely make out either Charles nor Marionette anymore, the poison was blinding his view of either of them. He hit the screen harder, face red from anger. A smidge of joy entered his light green eyes when he heard a door open.

A glimpse of Edd was caught rushed into the office, a large smile shot across Kevin's face. It was uncontrollable. Edd ran back out, dutifully, a very different key and a key to unlock the chains from the one clenched in his hand.

Kevin took that as a hint to stop slamming into the glass and strolled over to the door, prepared to assist his best friend.

"Get a room ready for two citizens, I repeat get a room ready now!" Eddy yelled into his cell, a crucial tone seasoned his words.

Double D unlocked the door and pushed it open as hard as he could, he held his breath and rushed over to his father. He began fumbling with the chains, deliberately searching for the lock.

Kevin took in a breath before he hurried into the screened confines, he ran over to Double D's mother and began shaking her. He had intended to wake her. Heat had left her body, she was limp and lifeless.

'God no.' Kevin thought. He checked for a pulse and as he feared, he got none. His eyes were beginning to burn, he'd have to have those checked out. Tightly, he squinted them shut and pressed two fingers to her neck, he got nothing.

He couldn't see anything, though the gas was clearing, filtering out of the room.

Kevin could no longer hold his breath, he practically jumped to the ravenette and took his arm as he flew by, he'd drag him out if he had to. Extra weight came with the dark tressed male, he holding his father's shirt in his hand as he followed his companion out the door. He had found the lock to the chains in the back of the chair and had swiftly unlocked him.

"We need rescue immediately!" Eddy who was by the window ordered into the phone.

The smoky eyed brunette had managed to open three windows to filter out air. The light was gone and the storm was lightening up.

Kevin shut the door to the cell, apologetically. He felt sorry he had left Mrs. Vincent in there even though she was dead and there was nothing he could do for a deceased person, but he could still aid himself and the rest of the living.

Edd was atop his father, doing chest compressions. Tears dripped from his stinging orbs and soaked into Charles' shirt. His father's skin still bore some warmth though it was tepid. Kevin knelt down and picked up the key the ravenette had dropped. Shaking his head, he opened the door he'd left unlocked and went back inside.

Kevin came back out, carrying Marionette over his shoulder. He lowered her back to the floor and copied Double D. Suddenly, he backed up and stood, she'd deficated her bowels. Kevin declared her dead on the spot at 6:53 p.m. Kevin shut her green eyes which still possessed a dark grey essence. She had fought against the miasma and had unfortunately lost the battle.

Edd cried gave a cry of agony, refusing to give up. Kevin, who was on his knees, crawled towards him and put a comforting hand on his right shoulder.

"We're.. Going to need a body bag," Eddy softly informed, sorrowfully.

"Edd, Edd... Just stop," he murmured dourly.

Double D's hands shook as he lifted them away from his father's chest. There was a tinge of permanate scarring in his eyes, accompanied with a dead look. The bright shine that his beautifully indigo orbs once had displayed was gone. He forced his stiff gaze to Kevin, his mouth hung open. He was experiencing merciless agony.

Edd cried harder which caused Kevin to become emotional. He circled his arms around Edd and pulled him closer and into his chest before hoisting him from the floor and cradled him into his lap. He tried to be strong for Double D, but he couldn't control himself.

Ranger K buried his face into the crook of the frailer boy's neck and cried as Edd spilled his heart out to the perfectly muscled redhead by use of multitude of emotions.

"Make that two," a couple of tears were released from Eddy's eyes in the process of him saying this, and cascaded to the floor. A frown was cutting into his face.

* * *

So, ended with Eddy. Adds a dramatic/artistically dark tough. This story will consist of Jim being created, an accidental Plank who was friends with Johnny because he wanted a true friend, ghost busting, animal testing resque. Edd winning awards, fluff like Kevin's appearance at things Edd likes to do and occasionally bringing him lunch. -.- and probably lots more! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Beneficial Assassins

.

Chapter 1: Mercenary Mission and Introduction

.

The day was clear, blue and mostly cloudless, the enriching cool breeze was providing a blissful experience and Eddy had finally done it, he'd figured out the perfect plan. Eddy Skipper McKinney strode out of his house with newfound confidence emitting from his stride. He spotted his two friends and strutted over, a glowing smile attached his face.

At first, Ed had taken the plan as some sort of 'fun' and Double D had completely overreacted, flipping out on Eddy. He had went on and on about how atrocious and inhuman his latest idea was, inquiring if he had any moral within his veins. Eventually, he came around to the idea; however, after Eddy explained they'd only be murdering bad enough people. Those who did wrong things to others. It was so unlike Double D to make such an unethical decision, but in a way he believed it would be a good deed to rid the world of a few terrible people.

Unfortunately, of course, something had to go wrong as with the Ed's it was almost inevitable. Sarah, Ed's younger sister, who'd been spying to catch nothing more than a glimpse of the intelligent Ed, jumped out of the bushes startling Double D and shocking Eddy. She barked, menacingly threatening to tell Ed's and her mother what they were deciding unless he told her everything.

This intimidated Ed Hill who, terrified, ran and hid behind Double D, knowing his little sister wouldn't lay a hand on her crush. Sarah's hostility radiated from her small frame and her stance. Her cyan eyes held a fire that dared someone to fuck with her and not one of the Ed's stepped up to toy with her. On the contrary, each took a step back. Double D glanced back at Ed as he stepped back, teeth chattering, then back at the sinister strawberry blonde. Ed crawled each time Double D moved backward, anticipating an attack.

Eddy and Sarah were sworn enemies, the little tyrant often had a knack for jeopardizing and or ruining his schemes completely. She who was stronger than an ox, always killed his chances to make money. Eddy hated her more than he hated Kevin Barr! He was staring right at her, expecting her to blow up and attack at any given moment. A combination of horror and worry had made themselves at home in his smokey grey eyes.

Ed had almost started crying, his mother was a lot like his little sister.. She could be frightening, frightening in a way that petrified the tallest Ed. He had loudly told Sarah out of fear, which resulted in the entire culdesac gaining knowledge of their after school plans.

When just about everyone lost it on Eddy, Kevin candidly butted in, saying that Eddy actually had a good idea for once. Boldly, he added that everyone might want to watch what they say because he agreed with it in a successful attempt to motivate them for personal gain.

Mulling it over by talking with one another about the subject, they came to conclusion that this particular scheme of Eddy's wasn't all that bad. They all made up their minds; they would look into assassinry and try to become a part of the business.

Then, Nazz enthusiastically suggested a party at her house, after suggesting to befriend Ed, Edd, and Eddy. Kevin, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny, and Rolf all agreed. Nazz hugged Double D who blushed and for some strange reason Kevin felt a pang of jealousy. Not towards Double D, but instead Nazz. He brushed it off, thinking it was nothing more than a feeling in the wrong place at the wrong time.

During a last-minute party that Nazz enthusiastically suggested the preteens figured out Ed, Eddy, and Edd weren't so bad after all. In fact, Eddy was cool and actually funny. They found this out after settling down and getting comfortable. Eddy had picked Jonny to make fun of and the joke involuntarily made everyone laugh. When Jonny frowned and denied what the shorter boy had said, Kevin piped up and with a finger pointed directly at Jonny explained that he agreed with Eddy. Also, they found out that they all quite like the presence of Double D. He was enjoyable, sweet, funny, and a joy to be around. He'd never been a burden to either of the friends. Each had liked him before their truce and spending time with him only reduced the slight animosity that they had towards him to the point of removing it completely. Crestfallen, they regretted ever ostracising him and rued not having him around earlier in life.

The group played a few party games, they learned more and more about one another due to games like Truth Or Dare, Would You Rather, failed at summoning a spirit during their time with a ouji board, and watched a couple movies and youtube videos on Netflix.

Kevin ended up liking him more than he let on. Double D was fixated on Nazz, laughing with her, the gap in his tooth exposed while the other kids talked amongst themselves, enjoying the party and the pizza Kevin had ordered. His reflective indigo irises had caught the redhead's attention and he had immediately followed their lure sheerly out of curiosity. His expectation had been to see his girlfriend's light-colored blue eyes, but he was captivated by a much darker pair of blue orbs. Heat crept to his cheeks upon watching him grin and he felt his heart flutter almost magnetically when he was faced with his enchanting laugh. Quickly, Kevin whipped his neck back around and stared at the scene of the two lovers on the screen be murdered right before his eyes. Screams became audible from the big black box in Nazz's living room and he couldn't help but ask himself, 'What was that?'

He watched through the corner of his green eyes that were fitted with envy as his blonde girlfriend hugged the raven haired Ed who's eyes shone, mesmerizing him. Realization came forth easily, showing him that he himself was envious of Nazz and not the happy boy she was hugging. He forced a negative sigh containing dismay out of his mouth and stuck his hand in the bag of chips occupying his lap.

Soft faint is what is he felt. Putting a hand to his forehead, he opened his mouth and entered the salty vinegar flavored chips. He shook his head back and forth and heard someone ask him if he was alright. Kevin only nodded, confirming that he was indeed okay. Rolf got up and left through the doorless opening to the adjacent to the couch.

An epiphany forced itself on the redhead, bringing him to comprehend that he'd never much cared for Nazz. They'd been going out for two years now, they'd gotten nowhere. The entire time, he had reasoned with himself to "put moves on her" but had never felt like kissing her. She, obviously, was attraction to him. However, he cared for his bike more than her. So much so that he'd failed to notice how much she tried for him and how much of his attention was not on the girl he claimed to like.

Further looking back, he was bestowed with the realization of the ethereal feeling he'd been gifted each instance Double D had been near. 'That's right,' he suddenly reported to himself, 'I've hardly noticed him.'

The next day, Nazz appeared on Kevin's doorstep. He opened the door with exhausted eyes clad only in a pair of checkered boxers and a grey wife-beater. His night had been a long one, he'd had plenty to think about. The blonde greeted the redhead, an apologetic look on her face. He returned the greeting and asked her, curiously, why she had been there and moved aside so she could come inside after offering her entry vocally.

She stepped through the entryway and he closed the door behind her. He almost missed the image of her walking by, making her way to his beige couch. Nazz took the portion of the couch that was closest to the endtable which the unlit brown lamp occupied. Kevin reached the outlining of the sofa, grabbed the furry medium blue colored blanket, spun around and spread it out over his lap. He relaxed into the couch, feeling better that he'd covered up his underwear. Nazz turned to her boyfriend, taking in a deep breath. She was eyeing him with her clear blue eyes.

She spoke to him, her words filled with pessimism. Nazz felt bad for Kevin, for she was breaking up with him. It was hard for her, as she said, but she didn't feel like trying anymore. She was tired of being ignored by Kevin and "less important than a bike". She told him what Edd had told her the night before: The life and embodiment of their relationship wasn't well-lived. It was not fulfilling and didn't seem as though it would be a beautiful relationship in the long run as it was not already.

She went on to say that though she was attracted to Kevin, he offered her nothing. He spoke up, telling Nazz he truly agreed with her and that if she wanted it to expire there, he would be alright. A smile graced her, igniting her senses, bringing her positivity. Her crystally eyes lit up and she hugged him with a squeal escaping from in between her lips. Kevin returned the favor by wrapping his arms around her smaller frame and giving her a pat on the back.

With that accomplished, Nazz left the confines of her redheaded friend's home, off to the right to take the initiative to ask Eddy out. And Kevin? Kevin was relieved.

Kevin began hanging out with Edd, usually along with Ed and Eddy, too. He didn't feel that it was right to ask Double D to leave the company of his friends. Ed, overtime started to mature, much to everyone's liking. Whenever Ed and Eddy were away, the redhead would gain time alone with the teenage ravenette. He much enjoyed the company and the ethereal feeling he received when he was around. It was a token he hadn't ever gotten for another. He appreciated the nature-walks he accompanied Edd on and played better whenever he participated as a fan at one of Kevin's football games. Edd would even cheer him on with a smile highlighting his face. It had him blushing.

Enjoyable was the word for what he felt whenever a giant smile would race across Double D's face when he found an insect he wanted to further examine. Edd was never the wiser at how many times he'd made the redhead smile as he gazed at him, sometimes in wonder. There were times he would stop, thinking how or why someone as angelic as him could be alive.

The Earth must have been graced.

Many times, he felt animosity towards the idea that when they grew up Edd would go on to kill people eventually. He didn't like that, he detested it, however couldn't help but respect his decision completely. The worst thought that ever crossed his mind was the dark haired male being in a dangerous predicament. Kevin who grew to love and seek Double D didn't want anything bad to happen to him.

When high school came to an end, Kevin experienced so much hurt from missing Double D that he broke down and cried. It practically broke his heart, yet he was happy for him.

Soon after, fresh out of high school, the kids of the culdesac began their search for a company. After a little more than a year, they came across one and were successful in being hired thanks to the ingenious profiles and resumes rewritten by Double D. Recklessly, Eddy drove home and began calling on his old neighbors.

Double D was still at work at his prestige University when Eddy called, pleading with him to join. Although the ravenette had already been studying numerous subjects he had hissed into the receiver and went along with Eddy's scheme. Promptly and appropriately, he switched over to a different University, which was barely worth his time, and flew back to the old neighborhood of Peach Creek.

Ed dropped out of high school after hearing Eddy's news even though the smartest Ed argued against his decision entirely. With the exception of Nazz, Eddy had sent out letters to everyone.

Kevin had quit his job as a mechanic, Jonny abandoned homelessness, Nazz returned from her journey in Japan, Jimmy and Sarah found an employee to manage their fashion industry and Rolf hired a full-time farmer to take care of his family's farm.

They were each investigated and checked in. Materials and offices were constructed for each of them.

Jonny who had worried and disrupted the peace of their former boss became bound to see a psychologist weekly. She didn't work out for him. As much as she had tried to instills "healthy habits" into the man, he wasn't having it. He refused to give up his "talking" 2×4, and chose to seek another source to help him just like she'd suggested with a scoff during a heated argument between the two. Jonny stormed out and proceeded to do just that, thinking it's the best advice he'd ever heard come out of her mouth.

He went back to work and knocked on Double D's office door. This occurred while his space was in the middle of being remodeled. He'd come across the idea to seek out the intellectual for help after remembering psychology was one of the courses he'd taken at the University he studied at. The ravenette had excelled at the subject and achieved his endeavor of earning two degrees in psychology.

An agreement was made for Jonny to be assessed weekly by the indigo irised individual. Being that his new doctor was Double D, Jonny felt a sense of comfort as he confided in the psychologist. The expert spoke with their boss and was told it just bothered him that his employee talked with a piece of wood. Opinions of Jonny having a split-personality and child-hood trauma were ruled out.

Double D diagnosed Jonny Whittwater with schizophrenia and explained to him, gently, that he'd been hearing nothing but a voice in his head that was due to disrupted neuro-transmitters, shocking Jonny. Jonny had turned to inquire with Plank about the events taking place, but was stopped by a soft hand over top the hand that rested on his leg. Jonny looked up to see Double D eyeing him, deeply causing a light blush to appear on Jonny's cheeks. The ravenette reminded the explosives expert that there was no Plank and wrote him a daily prescription for seroquel.

Jonny's mouth drooped, slightly ajar, as Double D stopped the giddy male from exiting his office and informed him that after a few days of taking the medication he would no longer hear Plank. Double D appeared to be crestfallen while he gave the young Whittwater his sincerest apologies and advised he take initiative and refrain from talking to the 2×4.

Because Jonny had no desire to take homelessness on a second time, he sorrowfully had his medication filled. Sitting on his bed, he whispered "I'm sorry, buddy" to the constant smiling plank and popped the large white pill. He eased it down with a swig of ice water with flowing tears emerging from his eyes.

Just as his psychologist had predicted, within four days, Jonny stopped hearing Plank. Life manifested into a burden for him as he spent weeks dragging his feet through his depressing life. Jonny now kept Plank in his office at the industry, as a reminder of his childhood and the wonderful times they shared. Often enough, he'd fondly reminisce of his childhood and times he'd heard the content voice his best friend would speak.

.

Part 2: Mercenary Quest

.

Eddy and Ed snuck into the expensive bachelor pad unseen. Their mission was simple, wipe out a band of poachers. Double D prefered the term exterminate. Guns in hand, the two stealthed their way over to a bar. The shorter of the two began to listen for a cue.

The distraction was chatting about the fur coats, the price and whatnot. Eddy scooted to his left and released the safety. He aimed for the dark haired male on the far end of the black leather sofa then took his shot, landing it in the back of his head. Blood trickled down the back of the couch, the man slumped over, dead.

The blond on the other side of the couch sprung up, fear dancing in his eyes. Eddy stood. The blond made a run for the rectangular archway in the back of the room. The brunette standing in front of Double D grabbed him by his wrist with fear in his eyes before ultimately realizing he was one of the enemies as well. Eddy shot the blond before he reached the exit, his body flopped to the ground, his blood ruining the wood floor beneath him.

Ed moved out from the bar and used his machine gun to fire three shots into the neck of the brunette. He slammed backwards to the floor, blood trickling from the framing of his mouth. As Double D pulled his surgical supplies from his satchel, the brunette could be heard coughing up blood. His brown eyes rolled before coming to an abrupt halt, his head turned to the side.

Eddy and Ed began to approach Double D while he knelt down, scalpel in hand. He checked for a pulse before cutting away at his red shirt, then trailed the scalpel across the flesh and down just above his pelvis. This sage was one to prevent as much pain of a person as possible. Edd was the most humane one out of all the assassins. The skin on his chest separated, leaving blood to pour out of the body.

Eddy grimaced and paled as his best friend harvested the organs from the body and neetly put them away in appropriate containers. He had no idea how the smartest of the trio could stand to do what he did. Gags came out of his mouth unintentionally as his friend disconnected the liver from the shell it had been attached to. Ed simply watched on in interest thinking that it was gross yet cool.

Suddenly, a bullet zoomed passed. Double D ducked down, barely dodging the bullet. Behind Ed, a massive, fat man ran sped from out of the archway within the kitchen and bodyslammed the ravenette into the dead body.

"Uelk," he whined as he was smooshed into the body beneath him.

Eddy raised his gun and shot him through his dome. Ed threw his inanimate body off of Double D who shook as he dropped the liver into a container.

"I think we got 'em all," Eddy said through breaths due to high amounts of adrenaline running through his system.

The earpiece on Eddy's headset buzzed, he pressed the tiny black button located behind the microphone, "...Is he alright," the man on the other end asked.

Eddy could hear the faint yelling of his rival colleague in the background blended with clear desperation and the man who'd just spoken telling him that he was asking about the state of Edd and to stay silent. It confused the scammer to no end which caused him to wonder why the redhead would be concerned. The shortest Ed and the people on the other end heard Double D yelp after a cracking sound was heard. A worried voice was heard from the earpiece, Eddy rubbed the bridge of his nose and huffed, "I dunno... Hey, sockEd, you alright!?"

The surgeon turned his head to look at his partner, "I'm fine, E."

"He said he's fine. Gotta go." Eddy tapped the little black button so that he would no longer be burdened with either of the two's talking.

Edd squatted back down and asked Ed to hold the body up for him. Ed complied and raised him up, Double D shimmied to the other side of the body and pulled out an alcohol pad and a circular machine used to cut through bone from the bag that hung around his shoulder. He sighed in an irritated fashion, he so hated how messy this could be.

Laying the machine off to the side and rolling his shoulders a few times, he prepared himself for brain removal. He led the scalpel towards the back of his neck, just under the hairline and pressed it into the tanned flesh. A drop of blood broke through from the cut and began sliding down his neck. Double D stuck three fingers in his bag and grabbed the black cotton cloth he'd carried with him. He brought it up to the blood and wiped it away, some of the scarlet liquid smeared in the process.

Eddy walked over to the window nearest the door and surveyed the outside area. It was desolate except for the mailman who was busily putting away letters into the neighbor's mailbox. Curiously, Eddy looked to the driveway and then to the windows of the house across the street. No lights were on and no blinds were shut, it appeared to be empty. A smile took to his face, he pulled the washed out blue curtains together and turned his head over to the black couch. It was overstuffed, looked to be immensely comfortable, but he couldn't sit. The only thing he could do was listen as his friend sawed through the skull of the man Ed had gunned down.

Ed lurched and threw his head away from the scene before him. The genius's eyes were firmly fixed ahead, he was solidly concentrating on his current activity. Eddy's smokey-grey eyes loomed over to where the sound had come from, stopping to see an exposed piece of bodily material he'd seen only once prior to the event taking place. Double D's gaze was held strongly on his current His stomach did flip-flops and he looked away. He could feel his lunch making it's way to the back of his throat, he needed water.

He mosied his way to the kitchen and used his gloved hand to pull open a cabinet door. The first thing he saw was a stack of black and white plates and a stack of bowls neighboring them. He released the door, causing it to close back on it's own. The second cabinet he opened bore cups, he grabbed one of the tall, clear glasses and filled himself a cool glass of water. Shutting off the sink, which was right next to the cabinet, he took a generous sip from the glass and walked back over to the window.

The intelligent Ed shut the cooler, bagged his two bloody instruments and dropped the plastic-wrapped tools into his bag. He reached down into the bag and pulled out a laser and quickly fused the skull back together. His tongue left his mouth and was bit down on by straight white teeth. The two separated flaps of scalp were brought to meet one another and resealed.

"Hurry up, sockhead, the neighbors just showed up," Eddy called from the window.

Trashbags in hand, Double D removed his gloves and clean blue procedure mask clean and still in place, Edd spoke to Eddy, "They're simply home for the day, E. I assure you they won't come over here," he promised.

"Yeah," Ed said with a pitch, "just because they're home doesn't mean they'll come here."

"Eeerrrgg," Eddy agreed with a twisted face a threw the blinds back together.

Double D pocketed three trashbags and began unsealing the forth. He rose his gaze away from the folded black bag and fixated it on Ed, "Alright, let's get these remains ready for transport, shall we?"

Ed gave a nod and bent down while Double D leaned over and layed the opened bag on the floor. Whilst the raven tressed scholar held open the bag the tallest Ed lifted the body up and scooted it all the way in the bag and double-knotted it at the end.

Dusk had set in by the time they finished bagging up the bodies. Eddy raised an eyebrow and relieved his lungs of smoke. Ed who was by the couch with Double D standing by his side hoisted the concealed body up with ease. Eddy dropped his cigarette in the glass cup and strolled over to his teammates, knowing the big guy needed his help.

He stood beside the intellectually inclined Ed and shoved the glass in his bag which lead the ebony haired male to utter a sassy moan of disapproval. Edd and Eddy lifted the second heavyweight onto the held body with some difficulty. Eddy had grunted and Edd had become red in the face.

"Whew," Double D said out of relief and took off the blue procedure mask.

Ed seemed completely untroubled by the two masses which surpassed the three hundred pound mark by around fifty labels. He followed Double D and Eddy over to the other two bodies and stopped behind them, waiting patiently. Same as before, the two lifted the body in the air and dropped it on top of the other body. Ed's legs drooped a little, still standing though, he leaned over.

"Ed, can you walk?"

"I can jog," Ed responded to Eddy with a laugh. Eddy and Double D genuinely laughed. Eddy wiped a tear from his eye and gave Ed a pat on the back.

Double D focused his shining indigo eyes downward and stared in horror at the large four hundred pound form. He was thought him and Eddy would have to carry the hellish weight to the car and sighed is disdain. This was going to be a nighmare for the weakest Ed.

Double D grabbed the seven coolers.

Eddy looked down at the waste, "There's no way I'm breaking a sweat carrying that thing, I have a poker match tonight," Eddy said firmly, "We'll just have to make two trips."

The other two agreed and headed for the backdoor, thankful they'd parked in an alleyway. Eddy opened the door of the black rubbish, it was a gift to Double D from Ranger K who had said it was perfect. The inconspicuous machinery was, without a doubt proving time and time again to be just that. No one would ever expect a group of assassins to be driving that pile. It was covered in a variety of dents, the paint was chipping and the apolstry was torn out. It seemed like a broken down piece of junk, however it was useful.

Double D opened the trunk of the misshapen vehicle, then helped Eddy cram one of the bodies into the trunk. Eddy and Ed went to the left of the vehicle and Double D to the front to collect the cleansers. Ed slid the other two bodies into the backseat and shut the dented door Eddy had opened while Double D checked to see if the coast was clear.

They ventured back to building the three had previously exitted. The ravenette was the first inside, the door had been left open, so he hadn't worried about changing his bloody blue gloves and strolled over to one of the few bloodstains that caked into the beige carpet. He sprayed the cleaner and watched as the white foam bubbled, taking care of the mess.

"Filthy, filthy, filthy," he muttered to himself as he straightened his posture as Ed and Eddy reentered the domain.

Edd removed four alcohol pads from his brown satchel, stacked them together, and ripped the papers that the cleansing pads were within. Sliding the pads out of their casings, he put the papers in an inuse zip-lock bag and wiped the sofa down. An impatient Eddy slacked over to Double D, frustration knit in his expression.

"C'mon, sockhead," Eddy voiced in a slightly loud tone.

Ed frowned, "Aw, he's just trying to do a good job and make it look like a kidnapping," Ed stated in an attempt to coax the brunette.

Double D smile, "There!" he exclaimed with enthusiasm. He zipped the plastic bag with freshly sanitized hands and walked over to the hefty body, bracing himself for what was to come.

Eddy bent his knees, slipped his fingers under the body where the feet were and closed his fingers around the ankles. Edd started to look blue in the face and feel dizzy, but pushed on, helping his colleague lift the remains into Ed's arms while the two grunted. The two straightened up and took in a breath of air. Edd felt like he was going to pass out, he started seeing black in his vision and felt a wave of nausea set in. Eddy clapped a hand to his back, reassuringly.

"You alright there, man," Eddy asked, worry playing in his grey eyes.

"Whew," he panted, "Y-yeah, I'll be alright," he said, hunched over, hands on his knees.

"You sure? You're kinda pale," Eddy reached out and grabbed his hand as the headset began vibrating. He chose to ignore it, he reached out and grabbed Edd's hand. It was clammy. Double D nodded as a response and stood.

"Okay, let's go. I wanna get outta here," Eddy said, voice gruff.

"Can we go out for donuts," Ed asked happily.

"We'll see, Ed." Double D's voice sounded worn. He swayed on his way to the door. The ravenette had to use effort to keep his balance.

"Yay!"

In the street all three's went off. Eddy chose to let it wait and Ed couldn't reach for his phone as his hands and arms were being used. Double D figured it'd be in his best interest to sit down and recooporate before he answered his phone which had promptly started ringing. Eddy's headset vibrated again, this time more rapidly and classical music from Edd's phone could be heard by the group and Eddy huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Don't they understand we're on the job," Eddy asked, his annoyance understandable from his tone of voice. He debated breaking the headset as he opened the car door. He heard the passenger seat's door shutting as he made sure the filled trashbag was all the way in before he reclosed the door. Eddy and Ed made their reentry to the beat up black vehicle.

Ed had picked up a shocked ravenette, occupied the front seat and sat the ravenette who had his arms crossed over his chest down in his lap. Eddy started backing the get-away car out of the alleyway. He whipped the car around and drove toward the highway while the fairskinned Edd educated himself about the ordeal the recent caller.

He came to a text message from Kevin a.k.a Ranger K. The ravenette directed his vision from side to side, reading over the message.

{U alright?}

His thumbs hovered over the keypad while he concentrated on what to say.

(Greetings, Kevin. We're on our way. There's no need to worry.)

Eddy applied more pressure to the gas pedal, the car rolled on; bound for headquarters.

.

Filled with worry, he watched as the loading sign changed and the text message from Double D appeared after being kicked out of Nat's office. Once he saw the text some of his sorrow and tension started to dissipate and he immediately replied.

{Heard you got hurt u alright}

(Oh, yes. I'm just a little sore. The worst case scenario will be several bruises tomorrow.)

{Really hope you feel better}

Kevin sent and pocketed his phone, his displeasure slowly reduced. Simultaneously, out of the corner of his spied Jonny fly through the open window. Agitated, he roamed over to the couch and plopped down next to Nazz who was inhaling the calming scent of her tea. She took a sip of the steamy beverage and relaxed.

Kevin then remembered the times reminded himself of his younger years. The green-eyed redhead had fallen in love with the gnome-like ravenette over just a few years of knowing him. Growing up, he'd always had his problems with the Ed's, he'd even gone as far as beating the three on various occasions. Unfortunately for himself, the Double Dork was one of them, he regretted this every day. Kevin had always prefered the nerdy one of the Ed's to the others and had always been nicer to him, too. The beatings were a project due to underthinking and never actually noticing Edd. All he'd done was really think about him, never paying the blue-eyed boy much attention. That all changed the day Nazz had dragged the adamant preteen over to the rest of the group who was surrounding the Ed's.

The redhead had actually been quite a bit surprised when he had heard of their choice to become assassins later in life and because another thought popped up in his mind, he had turned to look at Eddward. Hadn't the thinnest one of the Ed's always been one to exacrate violence? Kevin had turned to look at Double D, the mental-guard he often had up around the Ed's, fallen. His eyes had met with a beanie-wearing fairskinned Edd who sported a shameful frown. It made the redhead feel down, for some reason, to see the raven haired boy that way.

After that, Kevin had become one who hung out with Ed, Edd, and even Eddy, the blonde's insistence was to blame for that. As she and the new Secretary were commonly displaying enthusiastic encouragement to finally 'get his man'. Or as Amelia put it, "Get your beautiful life now so you can make more beautiful memories with eachother." During those five years and three months, Kevin had discovered he enjoyed being in the company of Eddward Vincent, started falling in love with him, became a good friend of his, regularly sought out his time, and encouraged him to chase after all his ambitions. Eddward was his best friend as he was one of Eddward's.

The blonde switched the traditional Japanese tea cup to her right hand and picked up the remote control and held it out to Kevin. He extracted the remote from her hand and she turned her neck in Jonny's direction with a squint in her eyes. She was perplexed as to why he was here at such an early hour, and decided she would question it.

"Hi, Jonny," she greeted with a small wave and a smile.

Kevin inaudibly groaned and slumped in his seat as he ran through channels. Jonny was not one of his favorite people. He propped his elbow on the armrest and pressed his jaw to his palm. The redhead really wasn't looking forward to the woodboy's presence.

"Hey, Nazz," he gave a sheepish wave.

"What're you doin' here? You're early."

Jonny blinked, "I'm here because Double D is sending me in a mission later."

"What kind of mission," Kevin asked loudly, his undertone sounded angry.

"Organ delivery," Rolf threw over his shoulder as he walked by. Kevin's eyes flew to Rolf as he disappeared down an aisle, seeming to be going to the stairs.

"Hey, where ya goin', man?"

"Double D Ed-boy sent me a doohickey asking to help take care of some bodies," Rolf's voice was quiet since he was a good distance away from the thief. Assuming that the Triple E's were already at the agency, the redhead stood.

Ed burst out from around the around the corner cradling a box of donuts, jelly filling was smudged on the side of his mouth and he was chewing the donut with his mouth open. Double D trailed in after Eddy looking completely worn down. Kevin frowned, though entranced as he savored the appealing male's presence while feeling a bit forlorn. It seemed as though it had been a tiring day for ebony haired sage and it both saddened and worried him.

"Anyone want a donut!?" Ed asked excitedly.

Double D looked Kevin in the eyes, a large grin fitted on his face, "Salutations, I forgot to thank you properly for gifting us with that luggage cart." he stated with a laugh, remembering the cart Kevin had went out of his way and stolen from a hotel for him.

Kevin maneuvered over to Double D, he subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as he said, "Double D, you don't need to thank me. I'm happy to help you, dude," with a blush and turned away as brilliant and bright indigo eyes fell on him.

"Well, thank you very much, Kevin; however, you don't have to do such a thing."

"I... I want to," he muttered, sheepishly, "Let me take those to Jonny for you." he was gesturing to the seven coolers in his hands.

The ravenette perked up, "Oh, Kevin, thank you." he held them out for the green-eyed redhead who relieved him of

Kevin walked across the tiled floor and over to Jonny who was seated on the couch. He spotted Nazz raising herself from the couch and quickly stride over to Eddy. They'd ended up going out the day the blue eyed blonde took it upon herself to ask the brunette out.

..._Review!_...

A/N: So, next I will describe a body being thrown into an acid bath and melting away.


	3. Chapter 3

Beneficial Assassins

Chapter 2

7:38 p.m. August 14, 2016

Rolf who stood at 5'11 in height carefully lowered the first body into the chemical bath station Double D had developed. He left the hinged lid facing upwards as he turned, reaching out for the next body that was surrounded by the large black trashbag. Faded blue with a ring of bright light green eyes watched, stunned as the body began to dissolve, quickly.

He noticed the sulfuric acid eating away at the top layer of flesh, sizzling as it did. It was most likely that the body parts that had first touched the acid had already done their job. The remains of the corpse was floating on the surface of the chemical which was destroying the tissues of the skin. Now the muscle tissue and some sights of organs came to view.

Rolf who again was waiting patiently for the acid to clear away the scraps of the first corpse sighed to himself. For the most part, he had gotten used to eyeing the flesh-eating chemical at work. He knew from past experiences to wait for all of each corpse to dissolve away completely before adding another. It had caused the chemicals to spill out last time which resulted in the sulfuric acid dissolving away part of the floor around the bath station.

The thought of the bath falling through the floor had practically crippled him and he had definitely learned his lesson.

It's not like their was much on the first floor, but the thought of one of his friends, who were his team members, getting hurt had just about stripped the life out of him. The scraps of flesh were already ordorous and Rolf complained wholeheartedly that his hands were full since he couldn't cover his nose.

..

6:34 p.m. August 14th, 2016

Double D excused himself to the office right outside of the living room after scolding Eddy for making the attempt to set his gold-plated gun down on the end table an old century vintage lamp occupied. Eddy's face and eyes had drooped and he had grouched, mumbling under his breath, imitating Edd.

Jade eyes watched as the raven haired man smiled at him and entered the room after sending him a small wave.

Kevin's cheeks changed color and an smile uncontrollably spread across his face. He lifted his arm and waved at the shorter male eight feet in front of him. From the corner of his eye, as the door to Double D's office closed n he continued to bring his arm back down to his side, Nazz kissed Eddy on the cheek and stepped away from the brunette.

"Come to my office when you're done in your's." she threw over her shoulder as the bunned butter blonde strolled into her office.

Nazz was in a floral print black kimono. She had taken the day off today, but anyone who worked there was always welcomed at the industry on their days of work or time off. She had showed up specifically to tell her boyfriend some important news.

Eddy smiled, his knees shaking and his cheeks tinted. Nazz had only gotten hotter throughout the years and her body had become more bodacious. She had narrow curves, a full chest that wasn't overly large nor the largest, and she was tall for a girl. Her body was accompanied with a pair of long dancer's legs that held some curvature to perfectly balance her frame.

.

Kevin's eyes stared accusingly at the grey-eyed brunette, he had warned Eddy many times not to take Edd to where he'd be in harm's way. Each time Eddy had assured him that 'Double D was safe with him and Ed'. And even though the shortest Ed had only proved to be trustworthy so far, he'd vaguely begged Edd not to go or suggested that he take on some other job.

The redhead was very protective of Edd.

When Eddy walked by, whilst whistling, Kevin snatched him up, raising him into the air, off of his feet. Part of his white collared shirt was balled up in his former bully's fisted hand and a dark glare was aimed at his face.

Eddy's lips took a crooked appearance and he lifted his gaze to look the taller male in the eyes.

"I thought I told you not to take Edd on any dangerous missions," Kevin said through gritted teeth.

"And I told you Double D can handle himself," Eddy replied, defensively.

Rolf rounded the corner and his eyes widened for a split second in surprise. It wasn't too common for Kevin and Eddy to get into an altercation. His big black boots squeaked and water dripped from them, onto the white tiled flooring as he traipsed closer to the two.

"Edd got hurt today, dork! It's not really important to me that he can handle himself, it's his safety I worry about," Kevin told Eddy in a stern fashion.

Eddy threw his hand up defensively and was about to give Kevin another excuse, but Rolf decided to chime in for good fun.

"Ah, Rolf sees Casanova Kevin cares deeply for the smart Ed-boy, yes?" he gave a chuckle and Kevin's cheeks glowed a light shade of red. Kevin's grip on Eddy loosened and he turned to face Rolf.

Eddy turned his head to the side, eyes facing down he muttered, "Well, that explains alot."

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the room became pitch-black. Kevin released Eddy who took a step back and the redhead turned to Rolf.

"I-It's not like that, man. I.."

The door behind them was thrown open and not that anyone could see him, but there Double D stood, dripping wet and a long towel covering him from his chest to right above his middle thigh area. Small dripplets of water were running down his legs.

"Does anyone have a lighter," he questioned in a high-pitched, unsettled tone.

Rolf and Kevin cocked a brow in a confused manner.

"What for, sockhead," Eddy spoke up, questioningly.

Double D blushed, "F-For my clothes, I can't see to find them."

Kevin turned sanguine and his cheeks heated at the realization that Edd must be wearing nothing but a towel and patted his left pocket, "I-I've got one."

Rolf chuckled and retired himself to the couch.

"Oh, Kevin, thank you! Please try to be careful when you come in," Double D graciously offered, neighborly.

Double D waited for Kevin to come closer, sensing his presence he stepped back into his work area, holding his towel around his frame. Kevin walked through the doorway, flicking his lighter. It was then that he noticed the lather from the shampoo still coating Edd's thick, shiny black locks. A pungent smell of jasmine radiated off of Edd. He found it intoxicating.

Double D lead the blushing redhead past his desk that a sleek laptop computer sat upon and passed several machines the genius had developed. He knew Edd hadn't needed the engineer classes nor the degree he'd chosen to. Edd felt as though it solidified proof of his natural skill.

As a child, the dark eyed ravenette had had a A1 knack for building, designing, and inventing. Double D also had possessed motive. What he had lacked, however were materials. Kevin had known that from growing up with him. Anyone who could make something so impressive from garbage, other junk, or mere household materials was already a master.

Once he'd gotten his hands on a wider range and more materials, he'd begun developing much higher end inventions and at a faster rate, too.

"I do apologize, Kevin, for dressing so inappropriately in front of you," Double D said.

Absentmindedly, Kevin flicked the lighter again, ignoring the hot sensation it caused his calloused thumb. He caught the sight of the intellectual in his bright green towel and his blush reappeared. He forced his gaze away from him, silently he scolded himself for staring.

 _'That body and he ,'_ the toned redhead mused, 'Like, how can he not know?'

"N-no problem, Edd," Kevin reassured and hissed softly, thinking it embarrassing that he of all people had just stuttered. He'd tried to control it and had failed.

'He is literally the only person who can make me vulnerable.'

Double D stopped in front of a doorless area and turned to his friend with a wide smile garnishing his face, "So, you prefer to call me Edd instead of Double D? Oh, and thank you for lending your hand to me, Kevin," He stated, gratefully.

Kevin stopped for a moment, barely hearing Double D telling him he could leave if he wanted to. He wondered exactly what it might mean that the name Edd seemed more fitting to him and that he was more comfortable calling him Edd instead of Double D. He couldn't put his finger on it, but calling him Double D didn't quite feel like he was referencing to Eddward Vincent.

"Uh, I.. Don't you think you should rinse your hair out before putting on a shirt?"

"Hm?" Double D lifted his ivory hand to his head and felt the lather, "Oh! I had no idea!"

'Drats, I knew we shouldn't have opted for electric heating! Darn that Nathan for thinking we should get it 'all in one place'.' he rolled his eyes in anger and contemplated a plan.

The thunder boomed and cracked. From the window some 20 feet to the right lightning struck several times in a row. Double D's mind

"Yeah.. It's not safe for you to be getting into the shower right now," concern was weaved into his tone, you should just use the sink."

Double D stared wide-eyed at him, 'I was just considering that, thanks,' he thought. He padded across the floor and to the bathroom that was the distance of a hall away. The towel squeezing his legs together hindered his common feasible movements and forced him to sway a bit as he walked.

Kevin put his hand to his back and steadied him before he slipped and fell over.

(A/N: So, shorter chapter than I'd have liked it to be, but oh well! Anyhoo.. In case you're wondering for the long term process of this story, the bad guys are planning to take over the world and must be stopped. So, there's a hint of that. Also, human Plank will make an appearance in this story.)


End file.
